


Esperando

by HarukaSpiegel



Series: Invierno eterno [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo sin ninguna ayuda. Pero no servía de nada que Makoto fuera el único que supiera eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperando

Haru se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza que taladraba lentamente su cerebro. Era soportable y no necesitaba la medicina que su madre le obligaba a tomar cada día; ella decía que le ayudaba a que no perdiese su semblante calmado. Haruka creyó que no era necesario, no recordaba algún momento dónde él haya perdido la cordura, ni uno solo. Cuando le preguntó a Makoto si él se acordaba de ello, su sonrisa temblaba y sus ojos evitaban mirarlo; le decía que no y rápidamente cambiaba de tema.

Haru no era tonto, sabía que el castaño mentía. Sin embargo, no era de esas personas que insistían en que les dijeran la verdad. Intuía que le convenía no saber nada al respecto.

No supo que era hora hasta cuando su madre entró con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una bandeja cargando. Sabía de antemano que eran el frasco de las pastillas y el vaso de agua que religiosamente tenía que tomar. 

Ella le dio los buenos días y le habló del buen clima que hacía. Haru no regresó el saludo y se limitó a tomar la medicina; bebió con rapidez el agua. Creía que era un poco indignante tener que mostrarle a su mamá que había tragado las pastillas. No tenía ninguna necesidad de ocultarlas bajo su lengua, jamás lo hizo. Su madre desconfiaba de él; ni siquiera era capaz de ocultarlo bajo ese semblante maternal que mostraba cada día.

Preguntó la hora con voz suave. Mamá le respondió con calma y salió de su habitación, ella tenía cosas pendientes y era mejor hacerlas de una vez.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró el techo blanco. Era tiempo de que Makoto saliera de la escuela y el momento favorito de Haruka. 

Makoto era la única persona importante para Haruka. Jamás lo trató diferente, aunque sabía que él no era igual a los demás. Nunca mencionó el defecto de su cerebro, o los largos silencios que podían durar días. A diferencia de su madre, el castaño aun creía en él era una persona normal y no una escultura de cristal que se romperá a la primera caída. Le hablaba con un tono de voz normal y hablaba con él de temas normales. Sabía que Haru era capaz de cocinar y tomar largos baños sin necesidad de ser vigilado

Eso le agradaba a Haru. Makoto aún mantenía esperanzas en él. Por eso Makoto era su persona favorita. 

No es que despreciara a sus padres, pero no soportaba las miradas de resignación que le daban cada vez que lo veían. No estaba seguro, pero podía asegurar que ellos estaban hartos de cuidar de él. Desde hacerle tomar la medicina hasta contratar maestros particulares y pudiera aprender desde casa. Realmente se los agradecía, pero no los obligaba a hacerlo. 

Él no decidió que su padre tuviese que mudarse a Tokio para conseguir un mejor trabajo y pagar su tratamiento. Él no obligo a su madre a quedarse en Iwatobi para cuidar de él.

Haruka era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo sin ninguna ayuda. Pero no servía de nada que Makoto fuera el único que supiera eso. 

Lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar.

Esperar a que sus padres se rindieran y lo dejaran solo. Esperar para sentirse libre por primera vez en su vida. Esperar para amar sin restricciones a la persona que Haruka escogió. 

Aún faltaba tiempo para que ello ocurriese, su corazón latía con desesperación cada vez con más fuerza.

Pero, por mientras, sólo le quedaba esperar a que llegara Makoto de la escuela. Si era para poder ver al chico de hermosos ojos verdes, Haru podría esperar sentado en las escaleras por toda la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** High☆Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
